1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of countermeasure systems and methods for defeating incoming projectiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rocket propelled grenades (RPGs) are examples of a type of projectile that poses a great threat to ground vehicles, aircraft, and helicopters. RPGs are commonly used during close-in military engagements, where the shooter and the target are close to one another. The flight time of an RPG to target is on the order of 100 milliseconds. Therefore a fast response is important in defeating an incoming RPG, as well as many other types of incoming weapons.
In addition, it is desirable that countermeasures for defeating incoming weapons be protected from bullets, shrapnel, and other threats, prior to use. Armor has been used to protect the countermeasures, and protective doors used to cover launch openings have been moved out of the way by use of pyrotechnic-, hydraulic-, and/or spring-actuated mechanisms. However, these mechanisms all take some time to operate, and/or require a large amount of potential energy to be stored up and then released in a short time. Storage of a large amount of potential energy may require a large volume and/or weight, and release of a large amount of energy in a short time may be hazardous if accidentally actuated prior to operation.